


Pot Brownies with Ren and Nora

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Series: Lives Lived Together [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, rennora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Brownies with Ren and Nora

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Ren said as he closed the oven door. Both he and Nora were covered in flour and Nora was wearing a  _Kiss the Cook_  apron.”In fact I’m pretty sure this is illegal. Nora we could go to jail for this.  _We could be expelled for this Nora!”_

“Yeah Yeah, they’re gluten free right?” Nora perched herself in front of the oven, staring at the baking brownies. “Cause Ruby said that Weiss is trying this new gluten free fad diet cause well you know how Weiss is and honestly this will not be worth it if we can’t get Weiss high too.”

“Yes Nora they are gluten free.”

“And dairy free? Cause You know Pyrrha -”

“Yes, I look after my friends. Stop staring at them, they won’t cook faster with you staring.”

“Good.” Nora stood up. “Can I lick the bowl?”

“Nora I’m not sure if that is a - And you’re already licking it.” Ren sighed. The red head already had her head in the bowl. “I don’t know why I speak sometimes. Help me clean up at least.”

“Sure.” Nora was finished with the bowl anyway.

“You have batter on your nose.” Ren gently swiped his index finder across her nose.

“Hey don’t steal my moves!” Nora smirked before tapping him on the nose. “Boop.”

“Go put Pyrrha’s soy milk back in the fridge. And the margarine and the eggs.” Ren started stacking the dirty dishes. “And then come straight back, you’re on drying up.”

After a 20 minute wait, and a 15 minute conversation about how no, brownies do  _not_ need icing, the brownies were cooked and Ren was once again debating if this was a good idea.

“Oh just cut them up already.” Nora tapped her foot impatiently. “I want one. And I want to see Weiss embarrass herself. Your scroll is charged right? and the memory is empty.” Nora swiped a brownie and took a bite. “Damn that is good. This is gonna be great, you are seriously the best.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ren on the cheek before dancing out of the kitchen. “Hey everyone! Ren and I made the brownies! And guess what Weiss, they’re  _gluten free.”_

“We are so getting expelled for this.” Ren muttered as he followed her out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry everyone who at the brownies knew what was in them.


End file.
